Stop Fiddling Around!
Stop Fiddling Around! is an episode that is featured in the Little Lulu Show. It comes after the episode Gertie Green-bean. In this episode, Tubby Tompkins learns the violin. Meanwhile, Mrs. Moppet accidentally knocks over a cigar that her husband loved to smoke on, though she does not regret it. Plot At the very start of the episode, Lulu Moppet is on her way home, pleased since she has the whole day ahead of her. Meanwhile, her mother Martha arrives back from her grocery shopping, but as she sets the shopping bag down, she realizes she forgot something, and knocks off the table a cigarette that her husband George loved to smoke on. Lulu eventually reaches her house, but she is asked by her mother (who is en route back to the market) to go chop some onions. Lulu reluctantly agrees. Lulu starts crying over her task, so she decides to get the towel, but it turns out that the cigarette her father George has loved so much was underneath that towel, and it crashes to the floor, broken. Lulu realizes her mistake, knowing all too well how he would react: her mother would jump for joy, yet George would blow his top. Meanwhile, Tubby Tompkins is learning the violin, but he plays so badly that his teacher chastises him for "sawing" the violin, saying that music should "soothe the savage beast." Tubby blames his sub-optimal performance on his own strength and heads home. Tubby is then startled when Lulu calls out to him from inside a tree. Lulu explains her problem: she broke her father's pipe. Tubby tells her that she will just have to face the music, but he gets an idea based off what his teacher told him: play the violin while Lulu explains what happened. Tubby's plan backfires because of his crummy playing, and Mr. Moppet tells him to scram. Tubby runs for his life and Mr. Moppet is glad that his threat "put a good scare in Tubby." Lulu starts to explain what happened to her father when her mother explains what really happened: after she got back, Mrs. Moppet knocked Mr. Moppet's pipe and it broke. Lulu then tells her father to hear her mother out. While running for his life, Tubby steps on a crate. This gives him another idea. Meanwhile, Lulu is glad that her father forgave her mother for what she did to the pipe. Mr. Moppet regrets his threat against Tubby, when all of a sudden, Tubby returns with pieces of wood in his hands, and lies about being chased and accidentally crushing his violin. However, Lulu explains that her mother broke Mr. Moppet's pipe. Tubby then takes back what he said. Lulu then explains to her father that she thought she broke his pipe and was afraid to tell him, so Tubby came with his violin to soothe Mr. Moppet. However, George loses his temper ("What!?") and Lulu AND Tubby are forced up the tree. Lulu then tells Tubby that he needs to get his violin again so he can soothe the savage beast again, and Tubby reluctantly complies. Category:Little Lulu Show